Diamonds and Steel
by Silent Comet
Summary: Life goes on after the island. The island changed everyone, and for Courtney, going back to a life of rules is harder than she thought. Until someone she never expected falls back into her life. D/C, rating may go up in later chapters, slight spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you so uptight all the time

**Diamonds and Steel**

"_Why are you so uptight all the time?" He tossed me that insufferable smirk._

"_I am not uptight!" I shouted, jumping up in irritation._

"_You always follow the rules!"_

"_Well, you always have to break them!"_

"_Only the ones I want to." And there was that wink. I turned away so he couldn't see me blush. I had to admit, he was charming, in his own way. But no way was I going to tell him so._

"_Ok, so…maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big uptight loser in your book."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Ugh!" Give him an opening to be nice and he throws it off! What a complete jerk!_

"_So then, why do you follow them?"_

"_Because not following them gets you thrown into a fish cabin!" I grabbed a fish and shook it in his face._

"_But I'm in the fish cabin with you, aren't I?"_

_I looked away and smiled. Maybe not a complete ogre. I looked back at him and that ridiculously giddy feeling came over me, I just had to do something. I smirked slyly. We weren't in the fish cabin anymore though, we were outside the cabins, the smell of stolen peanut butter and cookies wafting from the open door. It didn't matter that everyone was watching, I knew what I wanted to do now. Grabbing his face in my hands, I kissed him. He froze for a moment and I was almost worried I had gone too far. But he leaned in and for that one little moment, everything was perfect. I could almost hear violins playing some sappy song._

_But then it was over. Gravel worked into my shoes as they dragged me away to the Dock of Shame. I was panicking now, how could they vote me off, things were going so well, it couldn't end like this! They deposited me on the Boat of Losers. He was running towards me, shouting, but the boat was leaving. I watched the dock start to recede and I suddenly, crazily, wondered if I could just jump off and swim back. But he was at the edge of the dock now, throwing something. I knew what it was even as he threw it, it was a skull; I'd seen him carving it. Creepy, granted, but still sweet. I reached out to catch it; it was almost in my hands…I missed it, the pale thing dropped to the black water, a quiet thunk against the side of the boat as it sank. I looked up, mortified, and saw nothing but darkness. No moon, no stars, no island, no Duncan._

Courtney woke with a gasp and a cry in her throat and looked frantically around. She was in her room. Safe in her room. Pushing a hand against her pounding heart, she turned to her side and pushed her face into her pillow. Why would she have a dream like that? She didn't miss the skull at all, she caught it and it was still in her bag, packed, along with the rest of her things from the island. That wasn't even the last time she saw him, there was the reunion episode later on, after she spent all those weeks at the Loser Resort. She had kissed him there too; why couldn't she dream about that! Sighing heavily, she pushed herself up. The sun was just peeking through the curtains and she could hear movement around the kitchen now that she listened. She had gotten home too late to see her parents last night, at least she could see them now.

Slipping her feet into her slippers, Courtney padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pushed open the door with a smile on her face, but the smile dropped as she saw her parents weren't there. Their butler, Andrews, turned from the stove, plate in hand.

"Good mooorning Miss Courtney, it's good to have you baaack." His nasal European accent pulled Courtney's morning high out of her.

"Good morning Andrews," She smiled dimly as she took the plate. "Um, where are Mom and Dad?"

"They are at their oooffices, Miss Courtney, as you may recall it is Wednesdaaay."

"Oh yea." She looked down into her eggs and kicked herself for thinking they'd miss a whole day of work to see her. A lawyer and a business consultant didn't get days off. "Um, I think I'm going to eat this in my room."

"Very weeell, Miss Courtney." He turned crisply back to the stove and Courtney retreated back up the stairs, plate in hand.

The rest of the day went by in a dull blur, unpacking and rearranging. She paused on occasion to watch tv, but nothing much was on. The network promised a preview of next season later that night. Leaving a note on her mirror to watch it, she picked up the skull. The first thing to unpack, but the hardest to find a place for. It didn't look good anywhere, not her dresser, nightstand, or bookshelf. She had never realized quite how…pink her room was. The wooden skull was very light, almost insubstantial for its size. She wished suddenly that it were stainless steel, something heavy and real, a weight in her hands. Stainless steel, like Duncan's many piercings. When she first met him, she had wondered briefly whether they were silver but realized soon enough they couldn't be. They lacked the polished shine of silver, and they were really more like the man underneath, scratched and tough. Rough. Strong. She held the skull up to the sunlight, and suddenly she was back on that cabin porch, his face beneath her fingers and she blushed at the intensity of the feeling. Her eyes closed on their own and she pulled in a breath to savor the wave of emotion.

A knock on her bedroom door jarred her from her thoughts. Quickly setting the skull on a shelf she cleared her throat. "Come in."

"Miss Courtney…" The door crept open and Andrews stepped in, envelopes piled on the silver mail tray. "Would you like to review your maaail? You've gotten quite a few letteeers since you've been awaaay."

Smiling, Courtney scooped the letters from the tray. "Yes, thank you."

He nodded slowly, the tray returned to his side and he exited silently, closing the door.

Left alone with her thoughts again, she sat down slowly on her bed. Looking up, she smiled at where she had absently put the skull. On the end of the shelf above her mirror, where half a dozen My Little Ponies stood in a line, symmetrical and color coordinated since she was seven. It stuck out like a sore thumb, but she liked it. A diamond among the plastic.

Turning her attention to her letters, she was mildly irritated to find most of them were television offers, vultures looking to profit off of her recent fame. Wrinkling her nose, she dropped them into a separate pile to be shredded later. She was more excited about the college application letters; she had applied early for her favorite universities, and she arranged the letters so that she would open her most favorite last, Kingstop University. It was on the other end of the Canada, but it was a great school. Working her way through the letters, she was growing steadily more excited with the number of acceptances. Even Brinksley, her mother's favorite, was an acceptance. She ripped open the Kingstop letter a little more enthusiastically than she planned and almost ripped it in two. But…there was only a single page inside the envelope. Courtney scanned it anxiously. 'We regret to inform you…' She sighed and let it drop back to the pile. She snorted irritably. "That's just great, the one school I really wanted…" She pushed the pile of open letters and ripped envelopes away. It was supposed to be perfect! She had planned out every step, every word of her application, every extracurricular to fit what Kingstop would be looking for. Anger building, she clenched her teeth. There was absolutely no reason to reject her!

Fuming, she jumped off her bed and grabbed the phone on her nightstand. Well, she was certainly going to give them a piece of her mind.

AN: What do you think? A bit short, I know, the rest will be longer. I suppose I should make a few notes. 1, I'm not from Canada, so no those aren't real universities and I don't know enough about the real ones up there to try and use them. 2, Even though I'm not from Canada, I respect the show enough to keep it set in its own country, which is why I didn't move it to America, where I actually know where things are. 3, I haven't seen the end of the series, but I know basically what happens and I do hope to finish it within the next couple weeks. 4, Being a girl myself, most of this fic will be through Courtney's pov, though occasionally through Duncan's. I get nervous trying to write as a guy.

R&R and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Diamonds and Steel

**Diamonds and Steel**

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

"_But it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun I just wanted more!" _

_She was little crazy, but still hot, I definitely had to admit it. "Well, you could always give me that kiss, that'd be pretty bad."_

"_You're still not my type." Ruffling my mohawk wasn't really the same as running her fingers through my hair, but it was close enough. I couldn't help but smirk._

"_Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life."_

"_Thanks, enjoy prison." What, she was actually flirting back? Nice._

"_I will."_

_There was a pause, and I wondered just how far I could push my luck, when it came out of nowhere. Her hands were pulling me around and then bam, kiss. I couldn't believe it at first, but damn, she's a really good kisser. Maybe she's not as innocent as she made herself out to be. It was over a little too soon, but I'm pretty sure I was drooling when she gave me that hot little look as she walked off. _

_When Chris McWhatever didn't call her name that night, I didn't know what to do. I was so pissed, but that ass Chris wouldn't listen to us. I kind of panicked when the boat started leaving, I wasn't really done with that skull yet, but I was making it for her anyway. And Harold…I stood next to that bastard for the whole next challenge and didn't know what he did. Though, from what Courtney did to him later, he definitely got everything he deserved. Oh yea, she's definitely not as innocent as she said. And that kiss at the finale…_

The car jerked to a stop at the end of the driveway, cutting Duncan out of his thoughts. Grabbing his bag from next to him, he didn't wait for his parents to get in before climbing up to his room. The attic ladder was still squeaky enough to wake the dead, but then he hadn't really expected them to make it easier for him to sneak out. He thought maybe they had decided to go a little soft on him, especially after that goofy grin his mom had when he got off the plane. She'd probably love Courtney, hell, she probably jumped for joy when that kiss aired.

Finally heaving his bag up into his room, he pulled up the door behind him. Too late for the sun to light the room, he paused a second in the dark. His room smelled…clean. Had they really cleaned while he was gone? A flip of the lightswitch told him the affirmative. Growling, he tossed the bag next to the bed and collapsed on it. Clean sheets, that much he was happy about. He opened one eye and saw his cell phone still laying on the nightstand. Tiredly curious, he flipped it open and turned it on. Twenty seven messages?! He wasn't going to listen to all that crap…He emptied the inbox and threw it back towards the charger. Pushing himself up just enough to reach the lampstring, he yanked it and fell back on his pillow. Outside the (unopenable) window, suburban streetlights cast an orange hue to his room, save the weak blue light from the screen of his phone. But that died soon enough and he found himself starting up at the ceiling.

Then it hit him. Shooting up in bed, he suddenly wanted to kick himself. He never got Courtney's number! Growling, he glared at his phone, wanting to chuck it across the room. A moment of anger, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was ok. He had Geoff's, and he and Bridgette had that thing going on, and Bridgette probably had Courtney's. No worries. Satisfied, he dropped back to the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, he slept unusually late and did a double take of clock when he woke up. First night in a long time sleeping on a real bed instead of a bunk, he was getting soft. A few push-ups woke him up just fine though, and he headed downstairs for breakfast. Passing the spare bedroom, he couldn't help but smirk. Part of him had hoped his parents would have gone soft enough to at least let him move back in there. The window actually opened and the door didn't squeak; it was almost painfully easy to sneak out of. He was surprised to find his parents in the kitchen, they were usually up and gone by then. He eyed their uniforms suspiciously.

"What are you guys still doing here?" He dropped a pair of poptarts into the toaster.

His mom laughed a little and sipped her coffee. "Oh, we figured the force could manage without us for a little longer today."

"Yea, let's hear about that camp." His dad asked without turning from the coffee maker.

Duncan snorted. "It's all on tv, what do you want me to say?"

"Weeeell…" His mother drew out the word and shot his father a gushy look. "What about your new girlfriend?"

Of course they would ask about her. The poptarts finally popped back up. "She's nice." He grunted and retreated with his poptarts back up to his room. He'd be damned if they were going to get more out of him than that. He waited until they left a while later, then fell back asleep. He definitely missed beds.

He slept on and off, each time waking the line of sunlight moved higher on the wall. He reflected how lucky it was he'd finished his most recent stint in juvy just before the show, he had the whole rest of the summer to see what he could get away with before they threw him back in for something else. At least for a couple more years, he wasn't going to screw around once he was old enough to get hauled off to prison. Juvy was one thing, he practically owned the place by now, but prison, that was a totally different situation. He knew the stories. You didn't play around with going to prison.

Sighing, he looked up at the clock. It was evening-ish, probably late enough to call Geoff. Picking his phone up, he dialed Geoff's number and pushed himself up on the bed. Some party song crackled on the other end of the receiver as he waited. He scowled when he heard the voicemail start up. 'Uh, hey, this is Geoff. I can't really get to my phone right now? Um, leave a message and I'll totally call you back.'

"Hey dude, it's Duncan. Just wondering if…" Wait, how could he ask without sounding like a total girl? "Bridgette got Courtney's number? I'm sure the princess is going nuts without me, I figured I'd give her a call. Let me know, man." He flipped the phone closed and stretched. Glancing at the clock again, he grinned. It was a weeknight, but hell it was summer. He'd be damned if there wasn't a party going on somewhere.

His parents weren't home yet, probably making up for going in late that morning. That made it all the easier. He left his door down enough that he could get back up it without having to lower it any more, but up enough that they might think he was still in there. Even if they did poke their heads in, it wasn't like they weren't completely expecting him to get back into trouble. Oh yea, he had this system down.

An hour later he was sitting in somebody's trashed living room, arms on his knees, trying to block out the overbearing amount of chatter around him. If he was popular before the show, now he was a downright celebrity. Which wouldn't be so bad if it was just within his own crowd, but this was worse. It seemed every preppy girl in town had migrated to this one party, more than one dressed up in green kapris, and a white and gray layered shirt. Those ones he pretty much scared off after the first one snuck her arm around his waist and he had to make a visible effort not to chuck her across the room. Posers. Courtney wasn't ever afraid of him, though he had to admit he never really gave her a reason to.

His phone went off, and Duncan jumped up, welcoming the break. He popped it open as he weaved his way to the empty front porch.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude!" Geoff.

"Hey man, you got my message."

"Yea. Whoa, is that a party I hear? Man, you didn't waste any time did you?" The party boy laughed on the other end of the line.

"You kidding? Had to get back in the game, man, haven't been in any real trouble lately. People might think I've gone soft."

"Dude, you're so bad… Oh yea, I asked Bridge if she had Courtney's number, she said totally got it, but like, can't find it. She said it probably got packed away somewhere. She'll totally keep looking though."

Duncan let his head drop and he groaned irritably. Courtney'd probably forget him by the time he got her number. "Damn, that sucks."

"Sorry dude, wish I could help."

"Thanks man. Talk to you later."

"Sure thing."

Duncan snapped his phone shut, but stayed on the porch a moment. Shutting his eyes, he tried to block out the music and people and various acts of vandalism in the house behind him. So that was it then. No number meant no Courtney. No Courtney meant no…Courtney. If Bridgette never found that number, he would never see her again. He gripped the handrail and suddenly wanted to hit something. Anything, just to do something bad again and forget that twist in his gut. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he headed out into the night. School was starting up again in a few weeks. He had a lot of trouble to catch up on.

Courtney dropped the phone back to the receiver and tried to control her breathing. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible! Her mother had to have had a reason. But what reason could she possibly have to call Kingstop and TELL them not to accept her!? Pushing fisted hands against her knees, Courtney looked bitterly at the clock. Her mother would be home any minute. She had to have a reason.

Compared to the blur of the rest of the day, the minutes ticked by slowly. She sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the letter. The sun sank slowly. She looked up at the skull, half in the shadow of Cupcake Pony and half bathed in the harsh orange light. She wondered what Duncan was doing right then. Probably out vandalizing something. A smile quirked at her lips, disappearing with the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. Jumping off her bed, she ran downstairs.

Her mother was just walking in the door when Courtney hit the entryway. She had her usual dark gray suit, and her graying hair was done up in sweeping layered curls. She had gotten her hair done today, her caseload must be lighter than usual. Courtney all but forgot what she had rushed down for and gave her mother a hug. Patting her lightly on the back, her mother paused a moment.

"Hello Courtney, I'm glad to see you in such good spirits."

Suddenly remembering her anger, Courtney released her mother and watched as she continued walking to the parlor. Just kept walking as though nothing were wrong. Gritting her teeth, Courtney followed, shutting the door behind her. She swallowed hard and tried to glare. Her mother poured herself a glass of wine and looked coolly back.

"Yes?" She was baiting her. Her mother knew perfectly well what was wrong, and she was daring her to make something out of it.

"Why did you do it?" Courtney gritted through her teeth.

"Don't mumble, Courtney, what do you want?"

Courtney's anger burst from her. "Why did you tell Kingstop to reject me?!" She nearly yelled, her voice echoing off the high walls.

"Do not take that tone of voice with me, young lady. After that fiasco of a show, what on earth did you expect me to do?" Her voice was fierce and solid, dark eyes pinning Courtney over the top of the glass.

"What fiasco? I know I didn't win, but-"

"What fiasco?!" She slammed her wine down, the glass ringing. "The entire world saw you not only lower yourself to stealing, but throwing yourself at that delinquent boy!"

"I did not throw myself at him!" Her voice was weakening, she was being defensive now. She wasn't used to standing up to her mother like this. "We kissed! That was it!"

"Twice!" Her mother spat the word in disgust. "Where on earth is your self respect? There were plenty of other boys on that show, granted none of them quite up to caliber, but far better than that over-pierced…cretin!" She was fuming now, Courtney had never seen her so angry.

But it was too late to turn back. "He is not that bad! If you did watch the show, then you must have seen him do some good, like when he found DJ's-"

"You mean that incident with the rabbit?" She sneered. "One incident does not make a gentleman, and certainly doesn't excuse the rest of his behavior." She picked up her wineglass again.

"But-"

Her mother cut her off. "That entire show has done no good for you. You are being disrespectful, defiant, and this attitude," Her gaze narrowed. "Will stop immediately. It is for the best that you attend Brinksley, it is close enough that you may continue to live at home for the duration of your studies." Her voice lowered. "With your present attitude, I will not have you running across the country to further embarrass yourself and this family." She pursed her lips and looked away. The conversation was over.

"But I don't want-" Courtney protested helplessly.

"You may go now, Courtney, I suggest you start preparing for school." She took a sip of wine.

Courtney stood for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She lowered her eyes. She couldn't win. Turning slowly, she made her way back up the stairs. Her room was bathed in the ginger light of the sunset. It made her sick. Climbing into bed, she buried her head beneath her pillow. It wasn't fair. She wanted to cry, but bit back the tears. They wouldn't do any good. She opened one eye and peeked at the phone at her bedside. She wished, not for the first time, that Duncan had asked for her phone number. If he even had a phone where he was, he could be back in juvenile hall for all she knew. Bridgette had asked, but Courtney couldn't figure out how to ask Duncan without sounding, well, mushy. But what would he say if she could call him now? Break the rules, of course. How? Her mother had control of her college fund, and Courtney wasn't sure she could get a loan without her parents' consent. Even if she could, never mind trying to pay it back on her own. It was hopeless. She'd never get out from under her mother.

Flopping on her back, she stared at the skull. Break the rules. But she couldn't. Things were easier on the island, she was in control of her own life for once. It seemed like a dream now. That last episode, it didn't feel like the end. It couldn't possibly end, they couldn't possibly all fly away back to their own lives without each other. But they did. And now here she was, looking at a skull and thinking about the one person who liking had effectively rerouted every plan she had made for herself.

"_You are so vile! Do your parents even like you?"_

"_I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately."_

Courtney sat up, still staring at the skull. Break the rules. She smiled.

It took a little research, but she finally found a place that looked good enough, and was open late enough, if she hurried. Printing the address as she threw on her running shoes, she gave the skull a smirk and jogged out of her room. She nodded at Andrews as he passed with a load of laundry. "Tell mom and dad I'm going for a run."

"Very weeell, Miss Courtney." He paused and nodded slowly.

She didn't see her parents on her way out, but did her best to keep her face neutral just in case. She made it outside without incident, and took a deep breath. It was going to be quite a run, but she couldn't get a cab around here, her neighbors would see, and no way was she getting caught.

She was sweating and a little sore by the time she decided she was far enough away. She was close to the city, houses were turning into apartment buildings and the sidewalk was cracked and old. Stopping at the first payphone she saw, she called a cab and collapsed in the back seat when it pulled up. She showed the driver the address and tried to steady herself as he drove. It wasn't in a terrible neighborhood, but she was still a little nervous getting out of the car. She paid the driver through the window and stepped out, swallowing heavily. A doubt crept into her mind, but she forcefully shoved it down. Break the rules. Oh she'd break them. And she was totally going to get away with it too. That ridiculously giddy feeling came over her again as she pushed through the heavy glass door.

"_But it was like, once I did something bad, it was so much fun I just wanted more!"_

Her own words came back to her as she looked up at the sign. Red Octopus. Tattoo Parlor. She was shaky as she looked around. Not too many people were there, but all of them were tattooed or pierced and for a moment she thought crazily that she would see Duncan there. A nervous scan of faces and the hope died, leaving only the nervous giddiness. Of course she wouldn't see him here; fate didn't like her that much. Walking up to the desk, she bit her lip nervously. The woman there had tattoos up and down both arms, but she smiled happily up at Courtney, chin under one hand. "What can I do ya for?"

"Um, hi. I'd like a tattoo."

It didn't take as long as she thought it would, and it hurt less than she figured. It was the woman at the desk who ended up doing it, and she said that placement had a lot to do with how much it hurt. They had a backroom for ones like this, Courtney had made sure of it when looking the place up. When the woman was done, Courtney turned to the mirror, jogging pants pulled down just enough, the one side of her underwear pulled to the side. The right side of her behind now sported a small, slinky red heart, wisps of black smoke curling around it. Her skin was a little irritated around the edges, but the woman said it would go away in a day or so. Courtney felt excited looking at it, here was her broke rule. Broken forever, and right where no one would ever know but her. What they didn't know couldn't hurt her, right? She grinned.

It was a little expensive, but she took it out of her school clothes money. They let her call a cab from the shop, and her heart was still pounding after she got out at the payphone. She paid the driver and started jogging home, a little faster than usual. It was pitch dark now and she wondered if her parents would be worried. Stopping on the steps, she stretched out, trying not to wince as the tender skin stretched. Most of the houselights were out when she went inside, but she passed her mother coming out of the parlor. She was in her houserobe already. Courtney looked at her and saw the challenge in her mother's face. But somehow, she didn't care anymore. She had her tiny rebellion, that's all she needed. She flashed a smile and started up the stairs, almost relishing the twinge of pain that followed her.

AN: Sooo, what do you think? Unexpected, yes, but I hope not too far out there. Our lovely pair won't actually meet for a while yet, but I do promise I'm setting up a plot.

UnderxGravity: While watching the show, I never considered her to be especially rich either, but being rich does come with a lot of the pressures I assumed her to have, to be successful, to be right and proper at all times, ect. I laughed when you mentioned Andrews being the main adult, since her parents are going to end up a driving force for what she does.

cartoonfire: I try to put myself in their characters, I keep a youtube page of an episode open to watch and try and stay in the right mindset.

Lotsa smooching: Don't worry, it's coming.

And also thank you to Hgirl1884, Summer Ann, princeskvn, and Pirate Slayer for your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Diamonds and Steel

**Diamonds and Steel**

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

It was far later than usual when Courtney woke up the next morning, and she stretched thoughtfully. Only her second night on a real bed, maybe she was still getting used to it. Her back cracked and her mind jumpstarted, replaying the events of the previous night. She grinned slyly and shot a look up to the skull. Oh yea, that's what happened. Jumping out of bed, she turned to the mirror and pulled down the side of her pajama pants. And there it was, in all its glory. Not even irritated anymore. Sifting through her sock drawer, she pulled out her Christmas socks, and slipped out the small tube of ointment they had given her. An antibacterial or somethi-

Looking in horror at her panties, she saw black and red smudges where the ink had rubbed off. Biting her lip, Courtney nervously went through the options. She could continue as normal and hope Andrews didn't notice the stain when he went to do the laundry, she could throw them out and hope he didn't notice when he took out the trash, or…well, that was it. Her mother probably had him on high alert for strange behavior too. Oh her mother would kill her if she found out, Courtney doubted even Duncan could take on her mother when she hit the roof. Which she certainly would if Courtney didn't get it together and come up with a plan.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the tattoo again. Whatever she did with these panties, it definitely had to be the last time. A bandage over it might work, but she didn't know how long it would go on, and someone would be bound to notice if their small supply of extra large bandaids started shrinking. Which meant she had to get some. She considered a plan for a moment. It just might work.

Feeling absolutely ridiculous, she scotch taped a folded tissue over the tattoo and put on another pair of underwear and her looser running pants. Stuffing her other panties and a few dollars in her pocket, she jogged out, yelling at the door for Andrews that she was going for a run. It wasn't much of a run actually, the tape hurt a little when she walked. But taking the same route she had taken the night before, she passed the payphone she had used to call the cab and went into the convenience store across the street, furtively dropping her panties in the trash can and walking in the store.

She reflected on the walk home that she should be more…something about the whole situation. For goodness sakes, she just walked across town to buy bandages to hide a tattoo on her butt! She should feel anxious or guilty or something, instead it felt like it was an interesting task that needed done for student council or something. Which reminded her, she needed to start work on her speeches and plans when she got back. Stepping in the front door, she heard Andrews clanking dishes in the kitchen and ran up to her room without incident. She smirked at the skull as she closed the door behind her. She was being bad, and didn't even feel guilty about it. Now who could possibly be responsible for this kind of behavior? Was that sarcasm? Great, now she was even being sarcastic to herself.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, swallowed up in the flow charts and note cards of her future position as student body president.

"And as I promised two extra soda machines in the cafeteria…" She recited to herself, writing it on the notecard.

A deep rumble coming up the driveway pulled her from her thoughts and she leaned over the side of the bed, catching sight of her father's massive black SUV pulling in. She glanced at the clock; her mother must be working late again. Putting the cards in a straight pile, she dropped them on the nightstand and jumped off the bed. She hadn't seen her father since she'd been back, maybe he would be more receptive to her time on the show.

She skidded to a halt on the tiled floor just as her father came in. With his big overcoat over his suit, he looked bigger than he really was, but Courtney knew he was a big teddy bear when he came home. Smiling, she gave him a big hug. Chuckling deeply, he returned the hug heartily.

"How's my little pumpkin?"

"I'm…good." She released him and bit her lip through a smile. He couldn't not know about Kingstop.

His eyes softened and he gave her a sad smile. "Let me put my things down and we'll talk about it."

Courtney repressed her hope as she went to the parlor to pour him a drink. Her father nudged the door open, dropped his suitcase and pulled off his coat. Andrews appeared at the door.

He opened his mouth, but paused when he saw Courtney. "Do youuuu…need any assistance, siiiir?"

"No thank you, Andrews. Shut the door on your way out, please."

Andrews nodded silently and backed out. Courtney's father dropped into his armchair and Courtney perched in her mother's chair, handing him his drink.

"Now," Her father began. "Let us talk about this university business." Courtney nodded and opened her mouth, but he cut her off gently. "Before we go anywhere, I want you to know, Courtney, that I support your mother in this."

Her hope fell and her eyes widened in disappointment. "But why?"

He sighed and took a sip of his drink. "I'm sure your mother's explained to you why, and while I don't share her…extreme distaste for your behavior during that little television show, I do think you need to realize that this is the real world now. Such behavior is fine when it's summertime and you're young, but it's something you just can't indulge in anymore. A young woman of your standing needs a gentleman, not a delinquent. Andrews tells me you've given that little memento that boy gave you a place of prominence in your room."

Courtney's mouth dropped open in horror. "Please don't take it Daddy…" She pleaded quietly.

Her father smiled sadly. "No I won't take it. But you must recognize that both it and the boy are a part of your life that is over now."

She stared at him a moment and nodded sadly. Duncan, over? It was impossible, Duncan couldn't be just…over.

"Now. As for Kingstop," He cut off her thoughts. "I think that maybe if you are on your best behavior during this coming year, your mother may yet change her mind and let you reapply."

Courtney could only half-smile. She told herself she should be happier, after all, it was what she had been hoping for from her father, but Duncan's smirk filled her mind. Like he knew he was too important to just let go. Self absorbed jerk. Even if he was right.

"On a happier note, I have two bits of good news for you." Her father interrupted her thoughts again, though the look on his face suggested he knew exactly what thoughts he was interrupting. "Your mother informed me this morning that Mr. Kent called her, and has accepted you for next summer's internship at his firm." He nodded slowly and smiled into his scotch. "He was very pleased with your resume. He said you are more accomplished than many of the college students who apply for his internships. I'm very proud of you, pumpkin." So he was going to make amends now.

Courtney faked a smile. "That's so great, thank you."

"And the other good news…" He hesitated and took a gulp of his drink. "Do you recall Matthew, the Smith's son?"

Courtney frowned. She remembered a spoiled know-it-all who pulled her hair in elementary school. "A little, I guess."

"Well, he heard of your being on television and came calling about you. He seems like a very nice boy." Courtney waited, depression turning to apprehension. Telling her to forget Duncan and then talking about another boy in the same conversation? This definitely wasn't headed somewhere she wanted to go.

"We have arranged a dinner for the two of you later tonight. At the Garden Palace, I believe you remember it?"

Courtney pursed her lips. Her favorite restaurant. Now they were playing dirty. "I really think I should work on my acceptance speech, I mean I'm only half done-"

"It is your mother's and my wish that you go to dinner with Matthew." He said decisively, taking another sip, staring into the glass. When he looked up, Courtney saw the care in his eyes, but also the glint underneath. He had given her another chance at Kingstop, but that was all she was going to get.

Swallowing hard, Courtney nodded and stood up. "I'll go get ready then." She said quietly.

She was at the door when he spoke up again. "And I trust that memento will be packed away before you leave."

This time, Courtney didn't speak, only slipped out quietly. She passed Andrews in the hall, but didn't say anything when he nodded. She stepped into her room and shut the door slowly. The evening was overcast, the orange light of the sunset dimmed to a bearable pinkish beige. She couldn't look at the skull. Deliberately looking away, she headed to the closet and absently sifted through the hangers. What did she expect? That he would stay in her mind by sheer force of will? He was up against not one, but both her parents, and she already knew who would win. They had watched the show, they knew he gave her the skull. It certainly wasn't something a respectable young lady would keep in her room. A respectable young lady would forget about any ridiculous summer romances and go to dinner with the nice Smith boy. A respectable lady would not run out at night and come home with a tattoo.

She pulled out an outfit, a fitted white blouse with tiny flower stitches and pale blue dress pants. Throwing them on the bed, she finally looked up at the skull. It was getting dark now and it was completely in the shadow of Cupcake Pony. Gingerly, she reached up and lifted it off the shelf. Its light weight surprised her again and she held it for a moment in the palm of her hand. She set it on the nightstand and started to get dressed, her mind lost. She didn't even have his phone number. It wasn't like she was holding on to some delusion that he'd show up on her doorstep and she'd produce the skull as proof she hadn't forgotten him, and they'd ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Things like that only happened in the movies. So what on earth was she keeping it for? A little voice piped up in the back of her mind. Because he was everything she wasn't. He was everything she wanted to be…well, okay, that was going a bit far, but the principle was the same.

A knock on the door jarred Courtney from her thoughts. Anxiously stuffing the skull under her mattress, she stood and nearly gasped at the sight of the clock. She had spent nearly an hour waxing poetic about, of all things, a wooden skull?! The door cracked open, and Courtney saw her mother peek in.

"Yes mom?"

Stepping fully in, her mother smoothed her pantsuit and looked at her outfit. "Are you finished getting dressed, Courtney? Matthew will be here any minute."

"Yes, I'm wearing this." Courtney bit out awkwardly, hands fluttering down her outfit.

Her mother moved to her dresser and opened the small jewelry box. "Well I just wanted to remind you to wear those earrings I gave you for your birthday, I think they would look lovely on you tonight." She picked them out of the box and gestured for Courtney.

"I will." She answered quietly, taking them from her mother and putting them in, in one slow movement. Enough that she couldn't pick the people in her life, at least let her pick her accessories. She looked in the mirror. Her mother was looking at her hair, hands touching and smoothing it. The diamond earrings sparkled out from under her hair, refusing to be hidden.

There was a moment of silence, and her mother cast a side glance to her My Little Pony shelf. Courtney stood still and tried to keep her face neutral. But the fight she was expecting never came; her mother nodded her head minutely, ran her hand one more time over a stubborn bit of frizz, and turned back out of the door, shutting it resolutely.

Courtney swallowed heavily, and slowly moved to the side of her bed, straightening the sheets over where she had stuffed the skull. The earrings were already making her ears sore. That's why she never wore them, they looked nice but they were too heavy.

There was a rumble in the driveway and she sighed. So it was time to be a respectable young lady again. She looked back at the side of her bed, at the line between the mattresses. She should break the rules. Twisting the doorknob of her bedroom door, she tried to remember why.

Her parents and Matthew were in the entryway when she came down. Matthew looked the part, respectably in shape, clean shaven, close cut blonde hair, formal pants and button down shirt, even now he was holding a flower up to her as she stood on the steps. She walked down slowly. Matthew was the perfect gentleman. The flower was beautiful and she took it with a smile. But it was an orchid, not a skull.

"This bites." Duncan commented bitterly as he dropped heavily to the cold cell bench. Outside the bars, officers looked at him sideways and chuckled. Let the bastards laugh, it was his own damn fault he was back in there. At least it wasn't his parents' shift, so he'd get to wait until tomorrow for the oh-so-exciting speech of disappointment. There'd probably be something in there about how they'd thought he'd changed and why the hell was he so eager to get thrown back in juvy. He had to admit though, it was pretty stupid. He should have expected that the police would be keeping an eye on him after he got back. A little bit of spray paint and now look at him. Back in cuffs, just like the old days.

They screwed up though, if they had waited a couple days, they probably would have gotten him on doing something a little worse than decorating the auto shop. As it was, he'd be back out in a couple weeks, just in time for school. But there was Courtney's number to think about. He dropped his chin into his hands and quirked an eyebrow. It was something to look forward to at least, a couple weeks definitely ought to be enough time for Bridgette to track down the princess's number.

"_Fine, enjoy a peanut butter-less life." I turned away and folded my arms._

"_Thanks, enjoy prison." She smirked and turned away as well, pressing gently into my side. Damn, she smelled good. _

"_I will."_

He grinned evilly and the little pot-possession nerd sitting next to him on the bench inched away slowly. Oh, that number was worth waiting for. One thing juvy taught him well enough was patience.

AN: Another one done! It was actually hard to decide what to keep in and what to take out, and I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with this chapter. It's mostly fluff, but it does set up for the next chapter, and the next chapter sets up for the one after and so on. And if you haven't guessed by now, the Basic Straining episode is my favorite.

bunnyboo: I was thinking more her My Little Ponies, but Care Bears work too

Shinjiru Kokoro: Wow, thank you so much, I'm a fan of your fics, I'm so glad you like mine Yea, parents are going to be a big part of this fic, I'm trying to look hard into exactly why Courtney acts the way she does. Maybe Duncan too, but probably not as much, the male psyche is still a bit of a mystery…

cartoonfire: Ah yes, the posers. But alas, they cannot be defeated so easily. I'm glad you liked the tattoo scene, it was really fun to write. Too bad for Courtney, a life of rules is pretty hard to shake.

Moody1656: Thanks, I really took to the skull, and everything it pretty much represents for her. And you're right, there will be some major developments before they get to see each other again.

And a big thank you to c-d forever, Dreamer-by-Day, alienphantom, Pirate Slayer, Bubbles968, UnderxGravity, and Summer Ann for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Diamonds and Steel

**Diamonds and Steel**

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

The ride to the restaurant was spotted with dull questions and short, awkward answers. Courtney found herself staring at the road ahead, watching the restaurant get closer. It certainly wasn't setting up to be a very fun night. As the valet parked the car, Matthew offered Courtney his arm and an almost smug half-smile. She took it politely and smiled through her irritation. He was just showing off, may as well let him and get this night over with.

He held open the door for her and they were seated immediately. The people around their table gave them sentimental looks from the corners of their eyes, two teens from respectable families, out on a first date. How cute.

"So you've been here before?" Matthew interrupted her thoughts and she turned to him. He was leaning forward, chin on his folded hands.

"Yea, though not recently, we don't really go out to eat much anymore."

"What do you recommend?" He tilted his head and looked at her slyly. Oh he was going to flirt now. Certainly not as overt as she had gotten used to with a certain someone else, but she definitely recognized that look.

"The salmon is my favorite, but they have great steak. It's what my father would always get." She looked down and rearranged her napkin. She just had to make it through one night. The waiter appeared and they both looked up.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Garden Palace. Would you like to hear our specials for the night?"

Courtney opened her mouth, but Matthew cut her off swiftly. "No thank you, we're ready to order." Courtney wrinkled her nose shot him an irritated look, but he pointedly didn't notice it and gave the waiter a slim smile. "I will be having the steak and the lady will have the salmon. Waters for both please." He returned his attention to a shocked Courtney as the waiter nodded and walked off.

"I was actually-"

"So I hear you will be interning at the Kent firm next summer." He observed smoothly, sitting back in his chair. He tilted his head and looked at her with pale blue eyes.

Anger building, she grit her teeth and shot a look around. They were in a crowded restaurant, she couldn't possibly make a scene here. She met his eyes and suddenly the anger twisted in her throat. There was something weird there, the way his icy blue eyes cut into her, an edge in the set of his jaw, daring her to do something untoward. She glanced around again. No way could she make a scene here. "Yes, I was accepted the other day." She swallowed and looked at her napkin. He was forceful, and not the forwardness she had gotten used to rejecting, this was something way different. One night, she just had to make it through one night.

"I'll be working at the Oberson firm that summer. Maybe we'll see each other." He folded his hands under his chin.

"Maybe." She took a sip of her water.

"Your mother told me you'd be attending Brinksley too, I'm heading there next fall."

"Hm." She smiled wanly. Where on earth was their food? She wouldn't have to talk if she had food in her mouth. The less she talked, the better. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd catch the hint that she really wasn't into him.

After a meal, some politely forced conversation, and a strong insistence from Matthew that he pick up the check himself, Courtney conceded to herself that he was at least polite, as Matthew opened the car door for her. She took his arm as he walked with her to the door.

"This was a lovely dinner, Courtney." He gave her a sidelong look.

"Yes, it was very pleasant." She tried not to look at him. That hardness in his eyes had not disappeared, though she had supposed through the course of the dinner that it was a kind of protectiveness. A little endearing, she guessed. A gruff voice butted to the front of her thoughts and told her she was totally rationalizing. Kicking the voice away, she smiled thinly.

They paused at her front door. Courtney opened her mouth to say good night, but stopped as he pecked her gently on the cheek. "Good night." He said quietly and turned back to his car. Closing her mouth in surprise, Courtney slipped through the front door. Her parents were just coming out of the parlor. They listened in silence to Matthew's engine fading down the driveway.

"How was dinner, dear?" Her mother asked, head tilting slightly. Was it another challenge? Oh, who cared anymore.

"It was very pleasant." Courtney repeated and turned. Without waiting for more questions, she walked quietly up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. They would like Matthew. He was polite, proper, good-looking, and he held doors open for her. He was the best choice. Changing into her pajamas, she admitted that he was the only choice. If she was on her best behavior, in two years she'd be off to Kingstop and finally free to do what she liked. Be with who she –

A twinge of pain interrupted her thoughts and she looked down. That tissue was still taped to her behind. Partially shredded, but still intact. At least it had done its job; her panties were stain-free. Turning around in front of the mirror, she got a better look at it, and for the first time felt a pang of regret. Why had she gotten it? True, she had been angry at her mother, but what on earth had possessed her to do something so…permanent? She looked at the line between her mattresses. It was all his fault, she was sure of it. Granted, she had felt that strange kind of happiness afterwards, but she could be just as happy doing less damaging things. She was going to be student body president this year! She dug around in her sock drawer for the box of bandages. AND she'd gotten another shot at going to Kingstop. Bitterly slapping a bandage over the tattoo, she glared at her reflection. She needed to get her head back in the game; this was the real world now.

Jumping in bed, she snapped off her lamp. Tomorrow was a new day, and school was starting soon. Pulling the crisp new sheets up around her chin, she breathed the scent of laundry. Laundry? She snapped up, and threw back the covers to the moonlight, staring at the flowery pattern, distinctly different from the stripes it had been that morning. She nearly fell on her face trying to untangle herself from the traitorous sheets as she climbed out of bed. Shooting her hand between the mattresses, panic rose in her chest as she was met only with fabric. Heaving up the mattress, she looked in dismay at the empty space underneath. It was gone, the skull was gone. Andrews had come in to change the sheets and found it, he might have even been under her mother's orders to look for it. Absently tucking the sheets back in, she let her head fall against the bed. Closing her eyes, she pictured Duncan, and found with disappointment it was harder than she thought. He really was gone now. Her parents had shoved him out of her life and replaced him with…Matthew. The gentleman instead of the delinquent.

Climbing slowly back into bed, she stared blankly up at the ceiling, lit with swaths of pink light from the moon streaming through her curtains. Maybe it was for the best. She'd be on good behavior this coming year, knock that internship out of the park, get accepted to Kingstop, and spend her senior year knowing she'd done the right thing. It was for the best, she repeated in her mind.

In the darkness of her room, the world seemed just a little dimmer.

It was for the best.

Duncan shifted on the cot, suddenly wishing he had gotten more out of his bed at home before getting his butt thrown back in juvy. Kindof poor planning on his part. Then again, it wasn't like he had planned on getting caught this early. He had way more destructive things in mind before school started. Crossing his legs, he sighed. He'd just have to make time during the school year for some of his more interesting extracurriculars. He smirked to himself. What a dedicated little delinquent he was.

Stretching tiredly, he looked up through the bars at the moon. Wasn't there always some scene in those chick flicks when the chick and the dude are looking up at the moon and they're like, 'I totally wonder if they're looking up at the same moon too…' But didn't that crap only happen on full moons though? Rolling his eyes, he turned over on the bunk. Not like he was exactly a big fan of chick flicks. Courtney probably was. Chick flicks and books and going to the mall, and all kinds of chick things. Flopping onto his back, he ran a hand though his mohawk. Probably not scary movies though. He wondered with a grin what she would have done if she had been there for the scary movie challenge. Probably start lecturing that psycho about improper chainsaw safety. That chick could crease anybody if she put her mind to it. The movie part would have been fun though, her all clinging to him in terror… Well, maybe. All the scary challenges at the finale did get her all hot and bothered, he recalled with a smirk.

"_What, you mean you like watching this? They could die!"_

"_Aw, mellow your yellow, babe. This is awesome tv." She was way too uptight sometimes. I mean, who doesn't love to watch people nearly die on national tv?_

"_Why would I want to watch them risk their lives?"_

"_Come on, this is life at it's most raw." I shot her a smirk. Raw. Mmmm._

_She must have been totally thinking the same thing, because out of nowhere she grabs my shirt and totally lays one on me. Even had a hot little moan thrown in there. She shoved me back way too soon though, I didn't even have time to enjoy it this time. She needed to learn a little something about foreplay, she can't just go around sneaking these things up on me. _

_She was breathing heavy, and still hanging onto my shirt. That was a plus at least. "You're still not my type." She narrowed her eyes._

"_You make me sick." Oh yea. Foreplay definitely wasn't one of her strong points. _

_Didn't matter though, in a split second she yanked my shirt back and I was grabbing her shoulders. To hell with foreplay, Princess was a hell of a kisser. It must have gotten a little too hot for cable, when we finally came up for air she was all shaky and blushing, the cameras were all back on the challenge, and Chris was inching nervously away. My eyebrow quirked at the Princess as she slowly untangled her fingers from my shirt. Too hot for cable alright._

Stretching in satisfaction, Duncan let the memory carry him into sleep. Bridgette just had to find that number and everything would be cool. He'd be more than happy to teach his little Princess the finer points of making out. For now he'd just have to be patient. Maybe beat up a couple newbs to keep from going too stir-crazy.

AN: Not very long, I know. I really did not want to write the dinner scene, but I knew I had to, if only to give you a glimpse at Matthew. Things are going to start progressing a little quicker from here on out, and now that I've gotten this scene out of the way, I can start introducing the plot. A couple notes, that scene really is from the finale, but I changed some of the dialogue to hide who was competing, in case you didn't want to know just yet. I'm also considering a rating hike, some of the details of what's to come may be under an M and I'd like to play it safe. I won't hike it until those things come up though. Which might be as soon as the next chapter. Now to the shout outs!

UnderxGravity: Yep, Courtney's under a lot of pressure. Duncan's parents are going to be more active in the future, once dear Duncan's out of juvy again.

cartoonfire: Thank you, I'm glad you like it Duncan's going to be getting longer scenes in the future, I promise.

Raikim4Never: Thanks for the suggestion. I kindof have the story planned out already, but I'm glad everyone has such a strong reaction to Matthew. I doubt this chapter will help that any

Moody1656: Thanks, I'm trying to write Duncan a little more indepth, like his thoughts during the memory. I'm going to have to write him a lot more in the future chapters so I'm trying to get in the swing of it.

Wow, long AN… Anyway, a big shout out to Pirate Slayer, bunnyboo, cherrybomb10295, minako, 7BlackCat13, alienphantom, Temari's Angel, Kereea, Shinjiru Kokoro, SkullsandRoses, dddynamite, and totaldramaislandlover. Thanks for all your reviews! Whoohoo! Over 1200 hits!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the massive wait! I hate writing the scenes in between the big scenes, so I figure the best way to break my writer's block is to just skip it! So sorry for the big jump in time, and yes, there will be a lot of in-character catching up, but it's necessary for me to have the stamina to continue.

Oh yes, and there is mention of intimacy in this chapter, along with some mild swearing, but nothing more than surface details, so I don't think it really deserves an M. If anyone thinks I should change the rating, please let me know. It will probably go up in the future, but for now I think it's fine.

Diamonds and Steel

An entire year gone. The thought occurred to Courtney through the fogginess of the morning and she opened her eyes to the morning sun splashed across her wall and her alarm beeping. An entire year closer to college and her future. Crawling out of bed, she slapped the alarm clock and squinted her eyes as she stretched out. She had gotten re-elected at the end of the school year, so her senior year would certainly be nothing to sneeze at, but she had plenty to occupy her over the summer. A few days off after school ended and it was time to get busy again. There was her big internship at the Kent firm, and of course, Matthew. Both things her parents approved of, and if she kept them both successfully, she would still be able to apply by the Early Decision deadline for Kingstop.

And there it was, the old anger stirred in her stomach and she paused in her stretching, fingers brushing the ground between her feet, letting the emotion pool with the pull of pain in the backs of her legs. Reapply for Kingstop. Straightening slowly, she forced a tunnel vision of the thought. The bustle of the school year had all but erased the pain of the end of the previous summer, and it threatened to return now with the end of the school year. Her mother had every right to deny her Kingstop, Courtney had been out of control last summer. She twisted her head and grimaced at herself in the mirror at the thought. She tried not to think of the Thing she had gotten, which had been immediately pushed out of her mind the day she took off the bandage and realized it was no longer rubbing off. No one knew, not her parents, not even Matt, and she intended to keep it that way. At one time, it had been a thrill - no, not a thrill, a terrible brush with the danger of losing her future trying to keep it from Matthew. At a point in their relationship, he had decided that intimacy was the next course of action. She had protested, but of course Matthew knew best.

It was very…business-like, Courtney reflected as she absently pulled an outfit out of the closet. It certainly wasn't the first time she had come to that particular thought, she seemed to think it after most such encounters. Especially after she realized it wasn't that hard to hide It from him, he was never particularly interested in seeing much of her, physically. Undress on either side of the bed, a quick rummaging beneath the sheets, and an immediate redress. Of course, neither of them had time for such excess frivolities as extended physical romance, there were always things to be done: papers to be sorted, case briefs to be read, reports to be written. They were for Matthew's benefit, Courtney acknowledged, and he had bought her a lovely diamond necklace after the first time. The experience had been somewhat excruciating on Courtney's part, which had turned the incident into something of a fiasco. When Matthew bought her the necklace, Courtney accepted it with the grace she had for all his other gifts, with a kiss on the cheek and a 'Thank you Matthew, I'm so lucky to have you.'

Setting her brush down, Courtney shook her head to dislodge the thoughts. She didn't have time to be thinking about these things, it was her first day at her new internship and she had to be ready. She quickly ran through the Kent's filing system in her head as she shut the door to her room behind her and headed down for a quick breakfast.

A moment of panic went though Duncan's mind as he opened his eyes and didn't recognize the room around him. He froze in the bed and let his eyes search for something familiar. A sleepy sigh moved the sheets next to him and he let out a breath. That's right. Ashley's. He forgot she redecorated, kindof easy to miss when you're coming in after two in the morning. It was all very….blue. Cutsie baby blue. He hated it. Wasn't really sure why, blue wasn't that bad of a color. It might have something to do with the girl who lived there, Duncan reflected as he snuck out of the sheets and searched for his pants. He was pretty sure he hated her more than the color blue. So why was he sneaking out of her bed, you may ask? Because as much as he couldn't stand her out of bed, she was great in it. Great enough to make him forget stuff. Stupid mushy stuff he shouldn't even be thinking about as he was trying to silently edge over her windowsill and down the side lattice. Sure Ashley was hot, and damn was she good in bed, but she creased him right to hell. And not in a good way like…other people, but kindof like his parents did. Nagging, controlling, manipulating him whichever way suited her. He tolerated it for the most part, and when he didn't, well, the makeup sex was even better.

He walked the block to his car in silence, and mild irritation with himself. It was summer again, his last before turning 18. He should be out vandalizing something, anything to get his last kicks in before he had to turn straight. It didn't matter if he did the same little stuff after the all important birthday, if he screwed up after turning 18, they'd pack his ass in jail with the real convicts. Dropping into the car seat, he ran his hand though his mohawk, and reminded himself again to get it cut. It was starting to droop in front, and it made him look emo. Shuddering slightly, he jammed the key in and turned the engine. It roared to life and he spun out of the parking lot, leaving a twin trail of black streaks.

"Where's the file on the Anderson case?" A fellow intern, Robert, poked his head into Courtney's closet/office.

"I put it on your desk," She replied without looking up from the reports scattered across her desk. "Just like I told you I would an hour ago."

He left silently, and Courtney didn't bother to look up and see his irritated expression. She shared the irritation, but for a different reason. Though Robert was in college, he was ridiculously disorganized in Courtney's opinion. The fact that he treated her as though her being in high school was the reason he was continually disorganized had not escaped her notice and made her want to professionally shove him off a cliff. It had only been two weeks and she was handling double the load Robert was, and it was being very strongly hinted that she could be made a permanent part of the firm. This pleased her parents to no end, and her mother dropped very obvious hints from her own firm that if she had as capable an intern as Courtney, paying for her education was a given for holding onto her after college. Courtney locked this information away in her mind; a happy mother meant Kingstop, a happy firm meant Kingstop for free.

The day ended in a blur, much like the days before it and Courtney found herself on the silent ride home with her mother. She had a date with Matthew later, and Courtney strongly suspected he wanted relations afterward. She snuck a glance at her mother. She was quite certain both of their parents knew about their relations, to some extent, but was probably ignored by all parties in favor or maintaining such a favorable match. Courtney suppressed a frown. He was, of course, a favorable match, she wasn't denying that. It was just… She refused to give the thought voice. Of course nothing was missing. He was from a good family, he had a good job and a good future. He treated her well and she was the dutiful and grateful girlfriend she was expected to be. A voice inside her head threatened to bring it to the surface, to think the Name, and she fought the urge to smack herself. What was wrong with her? She needed to get a grip on her thoughts before they carried her away from what she really wanted.

Claiming an upset stomach, she took her dinner in her room and gently denied Andrews' offer for medicine. Settling into her bed with her dinner dray over her lap, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was just stressed out, or maybe dealing with a sudden lack of stress after the school year. That's why she was thinking these strange thoughts. She just needed to rest and get her head back in the game. She opened her eyes with a self-satisfied smile and flipped on the television.

"Last time on Total Drama Island! Our twenty-two new campers…"

The fork stopped halfway to her mouth and she gaped at the screen. Suddenly, as quickly as a blast of cold water, she remembered. Chris MacClean, Bridgette, Heather, Harold, DJ's bunny, camping in the woods, confessional cam, the skull carved into the back of it that looked just the ones He did everywhere… The memories flooded back and her carrot slid off her fork. Absently lowering the fork, her lower lip quivered. And suddenly there it was, the confessional cam was on the screen and there It was, the skull on the wall, and were they really going to use the same stall for another season?

She remembered Duncan.

The name dropped into her mind without her even realizing it at first and she took a shuddering breath.

Duncan. Five piercings that she knew of, green mohawk, a stupid smirk, he spray painted trees, he held her when there was thunder, he made her a skull that felt too light for how much it meant to her. He was there, but now he was gone.

Courtney closed her eyes and felt trickles of warmth run down her cheeks. What right did he have to come barging into her mind like this? She was over him, she was Over him, and there was absolutely no purpose to thinking about him. He would ruin everything she worked so hard for, and without even trying. Matthew, the firm, and Kingstop, that was her future. Her past would mess that up, and there was no way she was letting that happen. Wiping away her tears with the heel of her hand, she stuck out her chin as she resolutely changed the channel to the news. She used to be a CIT, she was currently student body president, and was going to be a lawyer. No way was she going to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Oh you just don't have any self control when it comes to HER do you?" Ashely's fake pink fingernail jabbed Duncan in the chest and he rolled his eyes.

"How exactly do you get that out of me wanting to watch this stupid show?"

"Because it reminds you of her, don't you sit there and lie to me." A head jerk back and forth sent the ends of her blond hair flipping.

Letting his head drop back, Duncan sighed. "Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"Are you, like, kidding?! We are talking about this because you are totally not over her when you are totally with me!"

Head still back, he closed his eyes in irritation. "Chill…" The word came out as almost a groan with his sigh.

"Chill? You want me to chill? That's it, just chill?! That's not what you said last night, you definitely weren't into chilling then, huh? What, were you thinking about her then too, wishing she was the one-"

"Hey." He sat up and stopped the flow of words. "I told you to chill, and now I'm telling you to back the hell off, ok? I'm done with this shit." He was more than done, he was out the door and gone. Unfortunately, he only made it halfway to the door before a pair of perky breasts and pouty lips stopped him.

"What, no make up sex this time? No last rough and tumble before you're out into the world pretending you're Mr. Badass?" She slid her hands under his shirt, dragging her artificially long nails over his skin.

Duncan looked up and met her icy blue eyes for the first time since she started on her current rampage. He wasn't surprised to see their usual predatory gleam had sharpened. What the hell, you only live once and after this, he was out of there. He felt her triumphant smirk against his lips as he crushed her to him. Shutting his eyes, he tried to remember the swish of brown hair, six tiny freckles on mocha skin, and the indignant glare of two perfect brown eyes.

Courtney woke with a start, and sat up in her bed. It was still the middle of the night, but she could have sworn she heard someone call her name. Waiting gave her nothing but silence, so she laid back down. Now even her sleeping was being affected, she really needed to her ahold of herself.

"Duncan! Wake up!"

Duncan jerked awake with a grunt and a sleepy look around. Both of his parents stood at the foot of his bed, with varied looks of irritation or worry. Snapping fully awake, he sat up and looked at them suspiciously. They never came up into his room. Banged on the door occasionally, but never made the effort to actually climb up. "What?" Was all he could manage.

His father, making an obvious effort to remain calm, took a slow breath. "Duncan, did something….happen last night between you and that Ashley girl?"

"Yea, we broke up." He said flatly. Already he was thinking of the various kinds of retribution she might have taken to piss off his parents so bad. Wrote stuff on the house, lit something on fire, messed with his car, oh if she even touched his car-

"Is that it? Nothing…bad?"

Duncan was suddenly worried for more than his car. Ashley was a class-A bitch, but if something happened to her, he'd probably feel really guilty. Probably get blamed for it too. "We argued a little, but that's it. Look, if she went out and did something stupid-"

"She says you raped her." The words burst from her mother and she covered her mouth. She looked about to cry.

Duncan paused for a moment before jumping up and stumbling out of bed. "Whoa whoa whoa, no way, that's impossible! I mean, we did it, I didn't even want to, man, but she was like 'one last time', and I was like-"

"We know you didn't do it." Duncan's father lowered his head and met Duncan's eyes. "You've done some bad things…ok quite a few bad things, but nothing like this. If you say you didn't do it, we'll believe you." He put his arm around Duncan's mother as she sniffled.

Duncan's breath left him. "I didn't do it." He heaved desperately.

"We never liked that girl," His mother glowered, "I always knew she'd try to hurt you."

"Duncan…there's more." His father sighed. He paused and his mother's lip quivered. Duncan swallowed against a dry throat. More? What else could there be? "She and her family already have a lawyer, and they're looking, well…" He looked briefly to Duncan's mother. "They want to try you as an adult."

Adult? All sense of feeling left Duncan's body. Being tried as an adult meant prison. If they nailed him, he would go to prison. They were trying to send him to prison. He suddenly realized he was shaking. His parents were around him, talking quietly.

"It's going to be okay, Duncan, we're going to get a good lawyer for this one. Benner Kent, he's a buddy from college who owes me a favor. His firm's a ways away, but we'll get a hotel or something. Don't worry, we'll get though this."

Duncan didn't say anything, just swallowed and tried to calm down. Benner Kent. Hopefully this guy knew what he was doing.

A/N: Sorry it was so dark! It was really introspective on purpose, but don't worry, it won't be like this the whole way. On the whole, it'll be darker than a lot of the fics out there, but I'll lighten things up a bit when I can.

Big shout out to: cartoonfire, Temari's Angel, bunnyboo, alienphantom, hippegal, Pirate Slayer, mouse the lion, MoonLightxBlack, SkullsandRoses, Oscars Wilde98, UnderxGravity, totaldramaislandlover, Moody1656, and tteslyxipalionantosh! Thank you everyone! Remember to review this one too and let me know how I'm doing!


	6. Chapter 6

Diamonds and Steel, Chapter 6

Courtney stretched in her chair and her back popped twice. Grunting, she settled back down and sighed. It was the hard time of day – Friday, centered right between lunch hour and leaving time. The day before her had passed in and out of papers, as she put the finishing touches on a series of reports wrapping up an important case. The Kent firm had won, of course, and now it was up to her to wrap up what was needed so it could be filed away with the rest of their many successful cases.

Robert was floundering, Courtney thought with a suppressed smirk of satisfaction, and he didn't have even half her workload. She was well on her way to securing a permanent spot after graduation, which fit rather nicely into her overall five-year-plan. Matthew did as well, of course, and she looked forward to their date that night with the same cool satisfaction. Their one-year anniversary was coming up at the end of the summer, marking not only the embarkment on her senior year but a year of successful self-control after the…incidents of the previous summer. It was hard to believe this time a year ago she had been packing to leave for that ridiculous show. Sitting up straight and pulling her keyboard an inch closer, she returned to the report with a slightly brighter frame of mind. This summer was certainly off to a far better start.

Duncan hopped out of the car with relish and pushed his hands into his back, groaning when it cracked a full three times. "Ah man, is it possible to break your back from sitting too long?" He heaved a sigh as his parents got out, but really felt a million bucks better. Somehow, putting a couple hundred miles between him and Ashley made him feel a whole lot better.

"Come on, Duncan, you made it seven hours without complaining," His mother sighed from the other side of the car as she stretched. "Please don't start now."

"The traffic on the highway really backed us up…" His father grumbled irritably, throwing the map back in the car. "We're going to have to head straight over to the firm once we get our bags inside. I'll call Benner, maybe he can see us after business hours or something."

"Man…" Duncan's head dropped back. Seven hours in a car, and now they were going to go right back in it. Great. He hauled his bag out of the car behind him and fell in line behind his parents as they started towards the hotel entrance.

Courtney pried open a space between two stuffed manila folders and shoved a thin, flimsy one between them. It stuck out at the top, papers slightly bent. Glaring at the offending file drawer, Courtney narrowed her eyes. The day was going so well, reports finished, databases updated, and now this disorderly file threatened to end it all on a sloppy note. She certainly didn't have the time to rearrange the entire cabinet, and God knew Robert wasn't going-

"Hey Courtney." Speak of the devil.

"Yes Robert?" She turned halfway, hand still on the drawer handle. She didn't bother hiding her irritation; Robert talking to her meant one of two things: more work, or he had messed something up. Usually both.

Robert's not-entirely-clean-shaven jaw jutted momentarily. "Mr. Kent's 4 o'clock is coming in after hours, and he wants you to stay to take care of the paperwork."

There was a glint of triumph in his eyes and Courtney forced herself to match it. Granted, she now would have to occupy herself until the appointment was over, and she'd have to call Andrews for a ride, but at least Mr. Kent had picked her to stay instead of their resident legal moron. She forced a smile and nodded. "Sure thing."

Said moron flashed a condescending smile and ducked back around the corner. Courtney listened to the sound of his shoes click against the floor until they vanished under the heavy rumble of the elevator being called. It dinged twice and Courtney forced her attention back to the drawer. Looks like she'd have time after all.

Duncan felt several very conflicting emotions rise to the forefront of his mind as they pushed through the revolving door into the lobby. Sure, the office was swank, and big bucks meant they knew what they were doing, but he stuck out like a sore thumb, and who knew their policy on helping out delinquents. But hey, his dad said the guy owed him a favor. Duncan hoped the guy was good for his word.

It was probably for the best that they had gotten there late; the receptionist greeted his parents nice enough but she was definitely giving Duncan the evil eye. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked, trying not to laugh when she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Snooty secretary, fancy lobby, boring elevator music, this was definitely the kind of place Princess probably wanted to work.

The thought surprised him and he couldn't really figure out why. He wasn't pining over her or anything sappy like that, but he had definitely thought about her in the past year. A little more than was strictly manly he supposed, especially after the news from Geoff that Bridgette had discovered some shredded, mushy paper in the washing machine, probably once having been Courtney's number.

Just like now, thinking about her way too much. She'd probably been lost without him, if it was possible to be lost and completely uptight at the same time. He numbly followed his parents out of the elevator into a low-ceilinged hall, and inhaled sharply. He could practically smell her, damnit! He had never figured out what made her smell so good, but she always seemed to smell all vanilla-y. But kindof cinnamony too. Like the hallway they were walking down now, his parents moving fast toward the door at the end. Duncan pulled his head out of distinctly un-manly musings on how Courtney had smelled. Someone around the building must have been using the same shampoo or something.

Telling herself she wasn't doing something so juvenile as kicking the drawer shut, Courtney nudged the bottom drawer closed with her foot a little harder than strictly necessary. The whole cabinet was tight with files, meaning she'd have to track down an empty cabinet to start overflowing the files into. Sighing, she dropped her head back and groaned. This was not what she had hoped to be doing after hours on a Friday. She had her monthly budget to update, her cell phone bill that needed to be paid, some revisions to her resume -

A particular shade of green passed in and out of her peripheral vision as a few people went by her door. It wasn't just green, it was that unique shade she knew from a unique style of hair, once found atop the head of a certain delinquent she most certainly wasn't about to start thinking about. Flicking a lock of hair behind her shoulder, Courtney straightened. It was probably some very poorly dressed client without enough manners to take off their hat in a building. No big deal at all. Striding out of the office, she didn't bother to look up as Mr. Kent's door closed softly at the end of the hall. After all, empty filing cabinets didn't go and find themselves.

As swank as the lobby was, this Kent guy's office was even more so. Thick carpets, big fancy desk, not to mention a giant window with one heck of a view. Duncan scratched his chin and tried to look 'respectable' his father had not-so-subtly hissed at him just before the door opened. Hey, he had a button-up shirt, didn't he? He was the image of respectability.

As his father went through introductions, Duncan put on his best 'still a man but kindof needing your help' smile as he shook Benner Kent's hand. The man of the hour himself was a big guy, tan with a little bit of a gut, and might have looked a little intimidating if not for the very bad brunette toupee sitting precariously on his head. He gave Duncan a smile and a pretty discreet once-over, and if he had any opinions he hid them pretty well.

"So," Kent started, leaning back on his desk. "You must be Duncan."

Shifting awkwardly, Duncan shrugged. "Yea, that's me. Uh, hi."

"Well then, suppose we'd best be getting down to business, I doubt this is what anyone wants to be doing on a Friday evening." As Duncan's parents laughed awkwardly, Kent reached around and picked a file off his desk. "Given that you haven't been charged yet, I guess the police are looking at this like I am, with a heck of a lot of suspicion." Flipping through the pages, he shook his head. "No bruises or lacerations, no sign of a struggle, no drugs or alcohol in her system, a very…" He snorted and shook his head. "A 'very flippant attitude' when reporting the rape…" Duncan looked down and put his hands in his pockets. Ashley could act when she wanted to; he didn't know whether he should be grateful or worried that she hadn't turned on the waterworks for the cops. "So far it doesn't look like you have much to worry about, though I'm glad you called before things got rolling, in case they come up with any wild cards. Maybe once they realize you've gotten a lawyer, they'll back off. At this point, the ball's in their court." He closed the report with a sense of finality.

Duncan's father stepped forward and shook Kent's hand. "Thanks so much Benner, we really appreciate it."

"Yea, seriously man." Duncan nodded, swallowing.

"No problem." The larger man laughed, walking with them to the door. "Anything for the fellow who introduced me to Sheila."

As the door shut behind them and Duncan's family started down the hall, he tried to keep the incredulity from his face. His dad introduced the guy to his wife? And now they're getting free help? Rubbing his chin, Duncan resolved himself to introduce more of his buddies to chicks…

"Courtney, what are you still doing here?"

Courtney whirled at her mother's voice, nearly toppling the empty file cabinet. "Mother! I messaged Andrew, didn't he call you?"

Flicking away a stray lock of hair, her mother sighed irritably. "I don't know what's wrong with this phone, it keeps losing my messages. You're staying late?"

"Yea…" At the sound of the elevator kicking on, Courtney heaved the cabinet back into the roller, moving it closer to the wall. It was probably Mr. Kent looking for her; she certainly didn't have time to play 20 Questions with her mother in the lobby. "Mr. Kent had a client come in late, he wanted me to stay and finish the paperwork for the meeting."

Her mother gave an approving smile. "That's my girl. Now," She absent-mindedly checked her watch. "Oh, it's already quarter after, I have to go." Adjusting her purse strap as she turned, she gave Courtney a half-wave. "Just call Andrews when you're done dear." Her heels clicked sharply across the lobby floor, echoing against the high walls.

"Mmhmm." Knowing her mother couldn't see or hear her, she still nodded and waved as her mother passed through the revolving door. Almost as soon as she turned back around she heard the ding of the elevator door opening and she heaved the cabinet up on the roller. Maybe if she looked busy, Mr. Kent wouldn't be too mad he'd had to come down and find –

Courtney's jaw dropped and the weight of the cabinet all but disappeared from her hands. It wasn't possible. It simply wasn't possible.

Duncan had seen more than a few odd expressions pass over the Princess's face during the show, his favorites being the ever-popular outraged indignation, that sly look she gave him after the first time they kissed, and that real serious determined look she sometimes got. But this, the absolute and total shock, definitely came close to breaking the top three. Duncan wasn't entirely certain how he managed to remember to follow his parents as they walked obliviously off the elevator, chatting between themselves, but he did, and he suspected his lessened amount of shock was due to the fact she had been pretty mysteriously on his mind all day. Maybe he was part psychic or something.

She still looked hot as hell, like she hadn't changed a bit in the previous year or so. Long-sleeved shirt now, and a little sweatervest, and pants that probably made her butt look just as fantastic as those kapris she had worn the previous summer did. She looked paler. That might have been the shock though, so he put the thought aside.

They were halfway across the lobby, and she was just about to pass out of his immediate vision when he remembered himself. What was up with him, staring like an idiot? Now was the time to say something suave and sexy, something to make her remember why she was totally crazy about him. Now that he knew she worked there, he'd definitely be making a point to stop by again, though it wouldn't be a business call that time.

"Hey Princess…." He called lazily with a wave as they passed into the revolving door.

He heard her shocked and love-filled reply echo in the lobby behind them as the doors swung.

"WHAT?!"

Duncan's mother turned her head back as she walked, half listening. "Did you say something, Duncan?"

A/N: Sorry it took so long, this chapter was really difficult to write. I have been writing fairly often, just only little bits and pieces would come out. No, I have no intention of giving up on this story, I have everything all planned out still. Thank you everyone who reviewed, lots of reviews makes me feel guilty for not updating more often *hint hint, wink wink* I hope the grand meeting wasn't too anticlimactic, and I hope the tone was a nice breather after the darkness of the last chapter. So everyone let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Diamonds and Steel

Chapter 7

Inconceivable, it was simply inconceivable. Courtney jerkily turned to the receptionist, wondering if she possibly could have been hallucinating. The woman, a total ditz who seemed to have difficulty with anything more complicated than transferring calls, seemed only mildly perturbed. She was staring at Courtney very un-covertly out of the corner of her eye. Despite Courtney's loss of composure, surely an over-pierced, mohawked hooligan waltzing through the lobby would have caught her attention a little more than Courtney's outburst. Sniffing indignantly, Courtney lifted her head. She must have been hallucinating, it was the only explanation. Dun- He couldn't have possibly been there. It would just defy all logical explanation.

Grunting defiantly, she kicked the bottom of the jack, lifting the cabinet off the floor. Pressing the button, the door opened automatically, as though someone had just used it to get to the lobby. Which was crazy, because No One had used it just now. Courtney moved resolutely inside. She'd never be able to look at that lobby the same, not after such a ridiculous hallucination, no doubt brought on by the stress of-

_I looked back at him and that ridiculously giddy feeling came over me, I just had to do something. I smirked slyly. We were outside the cabins, the smell of stolen peanut butter and cookies wafting from the open door. It didn't matter that everyone was watching, I knew what I wanted to do. Grabbing his face in my hands, I kissed him. He froze for a moment and I was almost worried I had gone too far. But he leaned in and for that one little moment, everything was perfect. I could almost hear violins playing some sappy song._

Gasping, she was startled out of the sudden memory by the sound of the cabinet bottom hitting the elevator floor. The noise echoed through the empty cabinet and Courtney placed an unsteady hand on the cool metal to dissipate the sound. Forcing a deep breath through her lungs, she choked on the air that suddenly smelled very distinctly like Him. Attempting to recover composure once again, she kicked the bottom of the jack with a little more force than was entirely necessary, hefting the cabinet off the floor just in time to exit the open doors.

She practically marched away from that scent, from the smell of spice and musk and, and Delinquency, back to the filing room. Three more color-coded files awaited her, no doubt those of the client Mr. Kent had just finished with. A connection in the back of her mind begged to be made, but Courtney resolutely ignored it. There was work to be done now and she absolutely was not going to let her frazzled mind make her even later than she already was. Tipping the cabinet off the jack, she pushed it in place next to the full one and heaved the overflow files into the top drawer. Now just to put the new files in and she could message Andrews and – She nearly dropped the folder in shock.

McKinnon, Duncan.

The hallucination, the scent on the elevator, and now his name on the file? Logical explanation for him being a figment of her overworked mind was starting to break down. As much a Courtney didn't want to admit it, it was starting to look more probably that Dun- He had just walked in, and hopefully right back out, of her life. But why? Why here, why now? Her life was safe and secure; she didn't need any wild cards popping up. Her fingers itched to open the file, to find out exactly what he thought he was doing intruding on her life. A fingertip slipping under the folder cover before she realized what she was doing. Not two seconds back into her life and he was already turning into a bad influence, getting her to even think about peeping into a confidential file she had no business reading. Resolutely jamming the offending files into place, she whirled on her heel to get back to her office and message Andrews. After all, she had a date to prepare for.

"Well hello there, Princess." Duncan would say, casually leaning against…something.

"Oh Duncan, I've missed you so much!" Wait, that sounded way too girly, even for the Princess. "What do you think you're doing here, ogre?" Now that was more like it. She'd be standing there in all her pretentious glory, arms crossed, every hair perfectly in place. She'd probably be shocked to hear he even knew the word pretentious.

Then he'd say something suave and smooth like, "I've been around. Miss me?"

He wasn't quite sure what she'd say next. Maybe something snarky and sarcastic. Or maybe she'd hit him with one of those kisses out of nowhere again. Even after all this time, Duncan would bet anything she hadn't learned the importance of forewarning.

He had originally planned for them to meet again in the lawyer building, but if things were going to end up that way, someplace a little more out of the way was in order. At least until her more reckless side made an appearance again, he certainly wasn't opposed to a crazy makeout session on top of her neat little lawyer desk. If she even had a desk. He'd have to check into that.

Stretching out on the hotel bed, Duncan ran through a few more scenarios. He wouldn't be putting any of them into action tonight though, not when he was under direct orders to stay in the room while his parents scoped out the local snooze fest that was the city's daytime entertainment. Normally such a direct order would just be asking for a little civil disobedience, but the situation being what it was called for a change of usual behavior. The city that was saving him from Ashley's insanity deserved a little respect. At least until the whole mess got straightened out and he was rid of her for good. In the meantime, Courtney, real and in the flesh, was a more than welcome distraction.

"Courtney, you seem a bit distracted tonight." Matthew watched her over his water glass, blue eyes boring into her. The low rumble of the other conversations in the restaurant pressed in around the two.

"Really? No, I'm not distracted." Courtney took a casual sip of her own water. "I got out of work late, I'm a bit tired." A half truth was better than a lie, and she hoped he wouldn't question it. The last thing in the world she needed was him to find out that a guy from her past, that she may or may not have had an idiotic less-than-a-fling with, may or may not have just walked back into her life. Matthew wasn't as ridiculously jealous during the summer months as the school year, where other people would inadvertently take up at least some of her time, but she still didn't want to set him off. She'd learned, the hard way, that getting caught in a lie having anything to do with another guy set him off tremendously. The student body vice-president still wasn't speaking to her. Courtney absently hoped his black eye had healed properly.

"So, how was your work today?" She asked blandly, attempting to force a change in thought, but the incident still hung in her mind. What had started as a late night in the library with the vice president developed into a quick lie to avoid Matthew's inevitable jealousy, rapidly degenerating into a fist fight that could have cost Courtney her presidency and entire school career had she not pulled Matthew off quick enough. She'd been lucky that day, and the vice president had demanded to know what she was doing with someone so easily set off into violence. That conversation, full of questions she didn't like and awkward silences, most certainly never made it to Matthew's ears.

Finally derailing the memory and bringing herself back to the present, Courtney kept her usual 'bright and interested' look on her face as she half listened to Matthew go on about his day. He loved her, he told her so, and he could be very caring when he wanted to be, but she avoided facing that jealous side whenever she could.

The walk home was quiet, both having used up the usual pleasantries and conversational pieces at dinner. His house, empty while his parents were on a week-long trip to the Bahamas, was close enough to simply walk to the restaurant and save the hassle of parking. The walk itself was a novelty, with the weather finally being neither too hot nor rainy by the time they finished dinner. Matthew didn't live that far from her house, and she probably could have walked home if she'd wanted to, but she knew Mathew anticipated getting relations that night. It didn't make any difference to her, it kept Matthew happy and he always seemed a lot more secure in her and their relationship the day or two after.

Courtney glanced up from her thoughts and immediately looked back down. They were passing by the dreaded convenience store, where she'd bought the large-size bandages for the Mistake on her backside. Trying to be nonchalant, she fixedly averted her eyes from the dingy store. There, in her peripheral vision, was the equally dreaded trash can, where she'd had to so unceremoniously dump her panties. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and she unthinkingly glanced over towards the alleyway next to the convenience store.

The fact that there was a homeless man so close to their pristine neighborhood caused her a moment's discomfort before horror tripped her feet into a stumble and she gripped at Matthew's arm. The homeless man wore an old denim jacket with the arms messily ripped off, threadbare camo shorts, duct-taped and mismatched sandals, and on his head, his iron gray hair sticking out the sides, he wore Courtney's old, ripped, possibly moth-eaten, pink panties. The man seemed to notice Courtney about the same time as her shock set in and he grinned lecherously as he stumbled forward. Courtney's knees failed her. Did he know? Had he seen her throw her underwear away nearly a year ago? Was he about to expose her in front of Matthew?

Her grip made Matthew stumble and he looked impatiently between her and the homeless man. Growling in irritation, he hiked Courtney up by her forearms and practically dragged her as he strode forward, past the alleyway. The homeless man stopped, just by the traitorous trash can, hands stuffed in the jacket's pockets. His leer dissolved into a derisive grin, as though satisfied in having frightened her. Wrenching her gaze away from the man and the offending panties, Courtney found her footing again, still inwardly shaking. Matthew dropped his grip on her forearms after they fully passed the convenience store. Courtney forcibly told herself not to look at the red handprints he no doubt left, not when it could be saved for later when he wasn't right next to her.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Matthew demanded irritably, breaking her thoughts. She shrugged noncommittally and said nothing.

His bad mood unfortunately stayed, and the rest of the walk was brisk and silent. When they finally reached his house, relations were hurried and a bit rough, and Courtney dressed tenderly afterwards. Matthew didn't seem to notice, though his bad mood seemed to have thankfully dissipated. He gave a token offer to drive her home as he straightened his belt. For a moment, she considered it, with his good post-relations mood and the thought of the homeless man still out there. However, with the thought of the man returned all the thoughts of her day's problems, as well as the real reasons behind her distraction and her fear of the homeless man. She gently declined and was grateful when he accepted it wordlessly. She didn't have the slightest idea what she'd say if, while taking her home, Matthew decided to pry into her odd behavior during the evening.

The night outside was still warm. Courtney hurried the few blocks home, eyes darting into the shadows. So much of her terrible past was springing up to grab at her, like monsters out of the dark. As she moved onto her own driveway, familiarity began to crumble away her night fears. At least these messes didn't crop up during the school year, the stress of it all on top of her homework, student body president duties, and responsibilities to Matthew would be almost more than she could take.

Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside, looked half-expectantly at the empty foyer. Andrews, black apron over his usual black and white butler's uniform, brushed off his hands as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Welcome hooome, Miss Courtneyyyy. How was your eeevening?"

"Very nice, thank you." She nodded and smiled as she moved up the stairs, their usual post-date exchange finished. Back in her own home, she felt far more capable of handling the situation. It didn't matter that certain people from her past were once again intruding on her life, and she'd hid her Mistake for so long now, nearly a year, that it practically didn't exist anymore. Matthew's bad moods happened on occasion, but they passed quickly enough. She wasn't going to let a little turbulence derail her entire fire-year plan. Stick with Matthew, impress her mother, get into Kingstop, become a successful lawyer and live happily ever after. It was what she wanted, exactly she wanted.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn you… Happened to get some time off long enough to write for a bit, so tada! Not as long as I'd like, since I'm trying to work on writing longer-length chapters, but I do have all the events for the next two chapters laid out, so hopefully not as long a wait on those. Thank you to all of my reviewers, especially to Kendall, who made me feel just guilty enough to get back to this! (Hint hint: random reviews when I haven't updated in a while really work!)


End file.
